After Time
by rasyalleva
Summary: Setelah sang guru terbunuh di tangan muridnya sendiri. Challenge 'Five Stages of Grief'.


**After Time © Kaoru 'Kaori' Ishinomori**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

**Disclaimer **: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu punya Matsui Yuusei. Kalau Ansatsu punya Kaori, pas UAS semester 1 Karma nggak cuma rangking 13 dan matematikanya gak cuma dapet 85 HAHA itu masih bagus tau belum pantes disebut karma(?) /udahudah

**Summary **: Setelah sang guru terbunuh di tangan muridnya sendiri. Challenge 'Five Stages of Grief'.

* * *

.

.

_I never had the chance to thank you._

_(Hate Me— Five Finger Death Punch)_

.

.

Setelah Nagisa berhasil membunuh Koro-sensei.

Ya. Sang guru telah terbunuh di tangan muridnya sendiri— ah, mungkin terdengar _klise_.

Tetapi semenjak saat itu, Nagisa sama sekali tidak mempedulikan betapa banyak hari-hari yang telah berlalu. Ia mengurung diri di kamarnya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Ia bahkan masih memakai seragam yang sama, yang melekat di badannya di hari saat kedua tangannya menekan pelatuk pistol dan membuat si guru gurita yang ada di hadapannya meledak dalam bentuk kepingan-kepingan berantakan.

Ia tidak percaya bahwa siasat iseng Karma berhasil jika _ia_ gunakan.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Karma, Nagisa sama sekali tidak mau membahasnya.

Hari itu, setelah melakukan apa yang _harus _ia lakukan, Nagisa langsung membuang pistolnya, dan ia berlari— hanya berlari. Menjauh dari semuanya, menghindari apapun yang ada. Entah mengapa daripada mencoba untuk senang dengan uang sepuluh miliar yang ia dapatkan, ia justru merasa _sangat _marah kepada sahabatnya itu. Sangat.

.

.

"_Aku ada ide, Nagisa-kun."_

"_Biasanya kalau Karma-kun mendapat ide soal pembunuhan, kau akan melakukannya sendiri?"_

"_Hanya kau yang bisa. Hanya kau."_

.

.

Nagisa di dalam selimut mencoba memandang kedua tangannya.

Ah. Bergetar lagi. Tangan itu gemetaran lagi. Seketika kulit-kulitnya membeku, dan ia menggigil sendiri. Refleks, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, dan Nagisa semakin memeluk lututnya rapat-rapat. Bayangan soal tragedi itu menderu-deru memenuhi kepalanya, dan ia setengah mati mencoba menyingkirkan semua itu.

Tidak mungkin. _Tidak mungkin._

Semua _masih _baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin kejadian ini terjadi. Kejadian ini sama sekali tidak terjadi, semuanya tetap seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada yang berubah. Nagisa mencoba mengulang kalimat itu di kepala. Kalau ia berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja, pasti _memang _baik-baik saja.

.

.

"_Bagaimana?"_

"_Mengapa kamu yakin sekali soal ini, Karma-kun?"_

"_Karena ini menyangkut soal kepercayaan. Kalau dibandingkan dengan kepercayaan sensei kepadamu dengan kepadaku, aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya, kan?"_

.

.

Pasti tidak ada yang berubah, dan si guru kuning itu akan mengetuk pintu kamar dengan tentakelnya, menanyakan mengapa malah membolos padahal teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan sehari-hari di SMA masing-masing.

Pasti begitu.

Pasti begitu...

* * *

Tidak perlu ditanya pun, Karma tahu ini semua tanggungjawabnya.

Hanya ia yang melanjutkan ke SMA yang sama dengan Nagisa. Bekas teman-teman SMP nya pergi ke SMA yang sama, dan awalnya hanya Nagisa yang memilih ke SMA yang sangat terpencil, benar-benar sendirian. Sampai Karma yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul ke sana juga. Biar bagaimana pun, kalau Karma tidak melakukannya, bisa-bisa Nagisa benar-benar tidak dapat dihubungi lagi.

"Nagisa-kun."

Terdengar suara Karma di luar pintu kamarnya. Yang mencoba menggunakan nada santai seolah-olah tidak ada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, namun Nagisa tahu bahwa Karma juga mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati– jelaslah, siapa yang tidak kenal Karma _lebih _selain dia. Begitu juga sebaliknya, meskipun Nagisa tidak mau mengakui itu.

"..."

"Aku masuk, ya."

Ia tak sempat mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan ia tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur hanya untuk menguncinya. Satu-satunya senjata yang ia gunakan hanyalah suaranya yang lirih, yang selalu melarang setiap orang yang meminta ijin untuk masuk. Paling-paling, hanya ibunya, yang masuk dan meletakkan makanan di meja belajarnya.

.

.

"_Koro-sensei."_

"_Ya, Nagisa-kun?"_

"_Aku tidak pintar memberimu sebuket bunga secara langsung, jadi maukah sensei menerima rasa terimakasihku berupa buket bunga yang akan keluar begitu aku menekan pelatuk pistol ini?"_

"_Nurufufu—romantis. Benar-benar ciri khas dirimu sekali, nurufufu. Baiklah kalau begitu, Nagisa-kun."_

.

.

"...Jangan."

_Cklek_.

Karma _jelas _mendengar suara lirihnya tadi, yang _jelas _mengatakan 'jangan', tetapi Karma masih tetap membuka pintunya. Memang menyebalkan. Memang jahat. Nagisa menggigit bibir, ia menutupi dirinya sendiri lebih rapat lagi, seolah-olah ingin selimut tebal itu menelannya hidup-hidup dan ia menghilang.

Suara pintu tertutup, yang ditutup dari dalam.

Kemudian suara langkah mendekat.

"Hei."

"..."

Nagisa masih tetap diam. Sudah tidak terhitung Karma mengunjunginya dan mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol, tetapi selalu saja gagal. Setidaknya, Nagisa yang tidak pernah mau membuat Karma berhasil. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini tangannya bereaksi– mengepal erat.

Karma menepuk kepalanya—menepuk selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, lebih tepat dikatakan seperti itu. Nagisa mencoba menepisnya, tetapi tentu saja tidak bisa karena kedua tangannya tidak mungkin ia keluarkan dari balik selimut. Bisa-bisa Karma akan memegang kedua tangannya dengan sigap dan melepaskan selimutnya—ia tahu Karma. Karena itu sebisa mungkin Nagisa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri berkali-kali sambil mengerang.

"Hei."

"Apa."

Demi Tuhan, Nagisa tidak pernah membalas suara Karma sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, hari ini ia mulai bereaksi. Meskipun ketus dan judes, meskipun ia menggunakan nada kasar yang tidak pernah ia gunakan kepada sahabatnya itu, tetapi setidaknya ia berbicara. Karma pun terperanjat dengan reaksinya.

"Err.. kau tahu.." Karma mencoba berbicara lagi.

"Apa."

"Bukan salahmu kalau sensei terbunuh..." Karma ragu-ragu untuk menambahkan setelahnya, "_...kan?_"

.

.

"_Ng.. Sensei, isinya tapi buket bunga. Walaupun tidak apa-apa apabila Sensei mau menjaga jarak.."_

"_Nurufufu, itu tidak mungkin sensei lakukan.."_

—_tolong, justru ia ingin sensei harus melakukannya._

.

.

Nagisa menggeritkan giginya.

Sudah ia duga juga, sih, bahwa Karma tidak sepintar itu untuk memutar-mutar pembicaraan dengan basa-basi biasa terlebih dahulu, kemudian barulah mengatakan tujuan kunjungan sebenarnya. Ia menarik diri, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia membuka selimutnya. Tidak peduli ternyata tidak hanya ada Karma di situ, ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin _berteriak_.

Dalam satu gerakan kuat, Nagisa menyibakkan selimutnya, dan disitulah Karma—hanya Karma— berdiri di hadapannya tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan dengan 'kan' itu, Karma-kun? Pergi!" teriak Nagisa sekuat tenaga, ia menyambar selimutnya dan melemparkannya pada si rambut merah di depannya. Karma susah payah menghindar sambil tetap mencoba mengajak bicara Nagisa.

"Na-Nagisa.."

"Pergi! Keluar!" Nagisa mendesis lagi, air mata mulai menggenangi ujung matanya.

"Nagisa, aku— ini bukan salahmu—"

"Memangnya _kamu_ pikir ini salah _siapa_?! Ha?! Pergi!" dan air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Karma terpaku, dan kalimat itu sukses menusuk Karma dan membuat si merah itu melebarkan bola matanya, membeku, mematung, entah apalah namanya.

"PERGI!" satu teriakan membuat Karma akhirnya bangkit menyerah. Nagisa sesenggukan, dan ia mengambil selimutnya lagi. "Pergi.." katanya lirih, dan ia menyelimuti tubuhnya lagi.

Karma menatap pemandangan itu, masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, namun ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia hanya memandangi Nagisa yang sudah memeluk tubuhnya dengan selimut, terisak-isak sendirian.

Karma memandangi dengan nanar.

* * *

"Nagisa-kun."

"..."

"Nagisa-kun."

"..."

Sudah beberapa hari ini Karma masih terus mengunjunginya, tetapi Nagisa tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia pikir Karma akan masuk begitu saja, namun entah mengapa setelah kejadian itu, Karma lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang begitu tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

Sebenarnya, entah mengapa juga, setelah kejadian itu, ia menjadi lebih tenang. Bukan lebih tenang dalam arti ia sudah mulai stabil, bukan. Nagisa tidak semudah itu melupakan kejadian klimaksnya. Ada kalanya ia masih gemetaran.

.

.

_Nagisa tidak tahan lagi. Entah mengapa ia tidak mau melakukannya._

"_A-atau sensei alergi serbuk bunga? Lebih baik tidak perlu.."_

"_Kenapa, Nagisa-kun?"_

"_Sensei, seharusnya sensei tidak boleh percaya begitu saja, kan?"_

"_Nagisa-kun. Sensei percaya bahwa tindakanmu pada sensei kali ini akan membuat semua tetap baik-baik saja. Sensei tidak merasakan adanya rasa pembunuhan darimu."_

"_Ta-tapi.. kenapa?"_

.

.

"Nagisa-kun."

"..."

Perlahan-lahan memori-memori mulai berkeliaran mengitari kepala Nagisa. Nagisa mulai terisak di balik selimutnya. Kenapa ia yang harus membunuhnya? Kenapa tidak ada pilihan selain harus membunuhnya? Kenapa ia tidak diberi waktu lama lagi untuk bersama guru kesayangannya itu?

Apa tidak ada akhir yang bisa menyatukan kedua keinginannya? Antara ia sendiri, dengan guru kesayangannya?

Entah karena sesenggukannya terlalu keras atau pendengaran Karma yang terlalu tajam, Karma bisa mendengar suara isakan Nagisa. Aura Karma langsung berubah begitu Karma menyadari seketika bahwa Nagisa sedang menangis.

"Nagisa-kun?"

_Cklek!_

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Karma membuka pintu. Wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran, kepanikan, berbagai ekspresi berinti cemas memenuhi wajahnya.

Nagisa langsung menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tetapi berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, jika yang sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan tampang kekesalan dan kemenderitaan yang teramat sangat, kali ini ia justru seperti sedang menatap sesuatu yang jauh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karma seperti biasa, mencoba terdengar natural. Itu karena sikap Nagisa juga benar-benar normal. Memang tampangnya itu tidak, tetapi rambutnya.. Karma hapal sekali—rambut Nagisa yang berantakan seperti singa ketika bangun tidur.

"Kenapa _harus_ dia yang kita bunuh?"

"..."

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal Koro-sensei _kembali_ lagi.."

"..."

"Menghancurkan bumi ini juga tidak masalah.."

"Nagisa-ku—" Karma tahu bahwa ia harus segera menghentikan deretan kalimat Nagisa yang kalau dibiarkan makin lama akan makin menyimpang, namun ia terdiam begitu melihat air mata sudah mengalir tidak terbendung lagi dari pelipis Nagisa. "Nagisa-kun.."

Karma tahu bahwa tidak ada jalan lain untuk menenangkan Nagisa, dan mengikuti saja apa maunya. Akhirnya ia menarik kursi, meletakkannya di sebelah tempat tidur Nagisa dan duduk di sana. Tangannya membelai kepala Nagisa yang menunduk, badannya terkulai lemas, bahkan tangannya tidak sanggup terangkat hanya untuk sekedar mengusap air mata.

"Tidak ada guru _sebaik_ Koro-sensei.."

"Iya, aku tahu." –jelas Karma tahu dengan pasti.

"Tidak ada yang bisa _menggantikan_ Kor0-sensei.."

"Iya, aku tahu." –jelas Karma meyakini hal itu dengan pasti.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Koro-sensei."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun supaya Koro-sensei _kembali _lagi."

Jeda sebentar. Karma berpikir cukup lama.

"...Iya, aku juga."

"Kamu _tidak_, Karma-kun," Nagisa mengangkat kepala, dan elusan tangan Karma di kepalanya terlepas secara refleks. Yah, pemotongan pembicaraan dari Nagisa itu sudah bisa Karma tebak. "Kamu yang _mengusulkan _itu kepadaku, kamu yang _mengajukan _ide itu kepadaku, kamu yang _memaksakan _ide itu kepadaku—"

Uh-oh, bagian 'memaksakan' itu sudah salah.

.

.

"_Ini tidak bisa dilaksanakan hari ini juga, Karma-kun. Tidak mungkin. Koro-sensei itu tidak bodoh."_

"_Bisa jadi _bisa_, Nagisa-kun. Sekarang semua anak perempuan sedang memberikan buket bunga kepada Koro-sensei, ucapan selamat karena Koro-sensei sudah bisa menghabiskan masa satu tahun penuh di sini. Kalau tidak menghabisinya sekarang, kapan lagi? Setelah ini selesai, Koro-sensei akan meledakkan bumi dan kita akan mati!"_

"_Selagi memberi buket bunga, mereka juga sambil membunuhnya. Lihatlah, Kanzaki-san yang langsung mencoba menusuk Koro-sensei dengan pisau sehabis memberikan bunga."_

"_Kali ini kau datang sesuai ideku. Apa salahnya, sih, mencoba?"_

"_Karma-kun, tidak mungkin.."_

_Karma tahu bahwa Nagisa bukannya _tidak yakin.

_Tetapi justru _tidak mau_._

_._

_._

– atau tidak.

Oke, Karma memaksanya.

Tapi saat ini, rasanya Karma ingin membantahnya, tetapi ia juga tidak mau menyangkalnya. Ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk itu. Bisa jadi jika ia melakukannya, maka ia akan dianggap mengelakkan dari tanggung jawab, dan Karma tidak menginginkannya. Ini tanggung jawabnya. Yah, ini salahnya, sih, dan biarlah kalau Nagisa memang menganggapnya memaksa.

"Bagaimana jika kita lakukan timbal-balik. Kamu sudah memberiku ide untuk _mematikan_ Koro-sensei, dan aku melakukannya. Apakah kamu bisa _menghidupkan _Koro-sensei demi permintaan balasanku? Kemudian kita impas."

Andaikan semua itu bisa dilakukan semudah mengucapkannya.

Melihat Karma kehilangan kata-kata, air mata Nagisa pun tumpah, entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Aku ingin Koro-sensei di sini."

"Nagisa.."

"Aku akan mengembalikan sepuluh miliar itu."

"..."

"Apalah kulakukan, asal Koro-sensei di sini."

"..."

Nagisa benar-benar rapuh sekarang. Hanya itu.

Kalau Karma tidak mengunjunginya setiap hari dan tidak melihat berbagai fase-fase keterpurukan Nagisa, bisa-bisa Karma sama sekali tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi. Yang bisa Karma lihat dari Nagisa hanyalah kerapuhan, wajahnya memucat, kehilangan tenaga dan semangat, seakan-akan setengah jiwanya juga ikut mati.

* * *

_Jangan ganggu(, ya, Karma-kun). Tolong._

Kalimat yang digoreskan dengan spidol permanen beralaskan kertas coret-coretan matematika – Karma masih ingat saat kelas tujuh ia mencoret-coret kertas itu supaya Nagisa mengerti aljabar– itu jelas lebih ditujukan kepadanya. Karma tahu itu dengan pasti. Ditandakurungi segala, pula.

Karma hanya menghela napas, kemudian beranjak pulang.

Diam-diam, Nagisa yang mendengar suara langkah menjauh dari dalam kamar tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tahu Karma tidak akan mengganggunya jika ia melakukan ini. Bagaimanapun, Nagisa tahu betapa pengertiannya seorang Karma, di balik sikap keras dan mengguruinya itu.

Nagisa sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Nagisa _hanya _sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

Ia ingin begini saja. Didiamkan, tanpa ada suara panggilan namanya, tanpa ada suara pintu terbuka, tanpa ada seseorang lain yang mendekatinya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri, hanya ingin dibiarkan sendiri dahulu. Merenung. Dalam diam.

.

.

"_Kenapa? Bisa jadi aku membohongi sensei!"_

"_Kalau Nagisa-kun, pasti tidak mungkin membunuh sensei dengan cara seperti ini, kan? Nurufufufu—"_

_Sebaliknya, sensei. _Sebaliknya_._

_._

_._

Koro-sensei sudah terbunuh di tangannya.

Itu bukan salah siapapun.

Terpenting. Itu bukan salah Karma.

Meskipun Karma yang memaksanya. Tetapi, Nagisa tahu bahwa tidak ada orang yang tepat untuk melakukan ide itu selain dia. Selama ini, jika mengingat Koro-sensei ia hanya sedih. Hanya itu. Tetapi, semua teman sekelasnya pasti juga merasakannya. Hanya saja, mereka lebih memikirkan dirinya.

Apakah Koro-sensei menyesal apabila dia terbunuh di tangannya? Di tangan seorang Nagisa?

Nagisa masih mengingat bagaimana raut muka Koro-sensei sebelum wajah gurita itu hancur dalam partikel-partikel kecil. Terpaku. Tidak menyangka—seperti itulah. Namun begitu sorot mata Koro-sensei jatuh kepada raut wajah Nagisa yang tidak kalah terpakunya, yang juga tidak kalah tidak menyangkanya, sehingga bisa dikatakan baik sang penembak maupun sang tertembak sama-sama terkejut—

–dia sempat menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum mendesah. Senyum lega.

.

"_Sensei tahu kau _orang_nya, Nagisa-kun."_

_._

Mungkin seperti itulah yang akan dikatakan Koro-sensei.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Nagisa menghela napas panjang.

Dan tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Nagisa-kun."

"..."

Masih tidak ada suara.

Karma mengerutkan kening. Kertas itu sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi Karma berpikir bahwa Nagisa pasti sudah menyingkirkannya. Atau, jangan-jangan kertas itu terbawa angin sehingga sebenarnya Nagisa masih tidak menginginkan kehadirannya?

"Nagisa-kun?"

_Cklek._

Karma tercengang. Karena bukan ia yang membukanya.

Melainkan Nagisa sendiri.

_._

_._

"_Jangan khawatir, sensei __**tidak akan **__menghindar."_

_Kalimat mutlak. Nagisa tahu bahwa jika ia mengelak lebih jauh lagi, Koro-sensei bisa curiga dan rencananya pun batal._

"_A-aku mengerti, sensei."_

.

.

Kepala Nagisa masih tertekuk, meskipun rambutnya sudah rapi dan terkucir seperti biasa, seperti saat SMP dulu. Tidak terkucir dengan berantakan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Karma berusaha keras untuk mengikuti perkembangan yang diciptakan Nagisa. "Oh, eh.. ng. Hei."

"Aku ingin nonton Sonic Ninja."

Terkejut, itulah reaksi pertama kali Karma. Namun, dia menghela napas dan mengulum senyum.

"Ayo," tak disangka, Karma menyambutnya begitu saja.

Nagisa mengangkat kepala. Begitu melihat wajah Karma yang sumringah, tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Nagisa untuk ikut memasang senyum juga.

.

.

"_Jadi, bunga macam apa yang akan kamu berikan kepada senseimu ini, hm?"_

"_..."_

_._

_._

_._

_DOR!_

.

.

Karma yang membukakan pintu rumah, dan Nagisa menyipitkan mata begitu sinar matahari menerpanya habis-habisan. Berapa banyak cahaya yang sudah ia lewatkan, ya. Cahaya yang kuning. Terang. Mengingatkannya kembali. Tetapi kali ini, Nagisa memasang senyum. Ia berlari sebentar, menatap langit biru yang luas.

Mungkin terlambat, tapi—

–terimakasih atas segalanya, Koro-sensei.

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Author's Note : **Akhirnya selesai juga x"D Sempetnya buat fic ini padahal besok ada serangan UTS yang dilakukan oleh Trio-IPS sekaligus: Geografi, Sosiologi, Sejarah TvT Bingung karena nggak ngerti ketiganya, akhirnya lari dan jadilah fic ini. /janganditiru/ Oke, ada yang mau komentar? xD Entah kenapa aku baca ulang dan setiap kalo mau ngefeels itu pasti selalu gagal karena KaruNagi itu mengalihkan dunia(?) Padahal ceritanya aku mau fokus ke angst nya :') Yah, aku emang masih pemula sih orz

Jadi, kritik dan saran? xD Sekalian ucapan maafkan aku pada author-author penghuni fandom ini, harap terima saya yang baru nulis pertama kali di sini ya orz Ditunggu reviewnya! _**I know you're in there.. **_*ancem pake pisaunya Karma*

**Kao**ru Ishinomo**ri **a.k.a _**Kaori**_


End file.
